Visit
by shinjizero
Summary: She fell in love with the person she least expected to...


This is my first fic...sorry...**  
><strong>

**Visit**

'_drip'_

A young woman looked at up at the darkened sky as the rain started pouring down quickly. She made no action to get out of the rain and cloudy sky but just slowly closed her eyes as she let the water soak her wet.

''_You love him" _her eyes shot open as she found that the rain was no longer soaking her, instead she saw a red umbrella above her, shading her from the storm. She turned to look at the man beside her. _''You'' _her blank eyes widening a bit as she saw who the person who broke through her reverie.

Silence came between them as the rain grew stronger.

''_We better go back inside…''_ the man said. The girl gave a faint nod as they walked towards the all too familiar entrance of the Nura Clan.

''_Hm? Oh, Gyuuki, you've arrived? Eh, why is she with you?'_' the two turned to see the first head of the family stare at them, pipe in one hand. _''Master. Greetings. I've come to see the Third._''Gyuuki said stoic man then turned to girl behind him who had bowed in a greeting. ''I saw her outside the gate. It seems like she came to visit the young master.'' He said in monotone as the girl looked at her feet. Nurarihyon raised a brow as he started to notice her state. _''Child, your soaking wet. Come on. I'll let Kejoro get a few things for you.'' _He said as he turned to lead them deeper inside the house filled with silent yokai.

'_The omyouji girl!' 'Ah! A friend of the head?' 'Whats she doing back here?'_

The girl tried to take no notice of them as she ventured deeper with the two men leading in the front as they came across Kejoro who immediately took her to another room…

She came out wearing a deep red kimono with white flowers adorning it. Kejoro left her to tend to her other duties.

She walked until she came to a halt as she saw the weeping cherry tree. The rain had just stopped and the moon came out, full and bright. She shook her head as memories filled in her head. She put on a sad smile as she turned to leave before freezing.

_Weak… she felt her body shiver. She felt weak… scared…excited. She couldn't describe herself this very moment. She sighed as she remembered why she had suddenly come to the place where it all started._

_Flashback_

'_Yura… would you really do anything for that person?' a very pissed of Ryuuji demanded from the girl beside him as they stared at the garden of their estate. The clan and the elders had just finished a meeting, and somewhere between the lines where she was defending the Nura clan, she had suddenly confessed her love for the Third head of the Nura clan. Everyone's jaw fell at her words. Ryuuji just grunted. The rest recovered after a few long minutes and some started to even hyperventilate._

_She then looked at her older brother with determined eyes. To her amazement her brother smirked at her._

'_What are you doing here then? Go.' He said as he ruffled her hair. He turned to leave. 'I'll take care of things here while you finish your business' he said. Yura slowly smiled. She ran and gave a small hug before muttering a thank you and running to her room._

_End of Flashback _

But she did not think one bit of what would happen, until she had stepped outside the gate of the great yokai clan that is. Would they still welcome her inside the house? How was she going to explain her sudden appearance?

Her brow started to twitch. She knew she should think more carefully next time before acting again on impulse. She debated on leaving now or staying until she said her words. She started to device a plan to leave without getting noticed until she heard light footsteps. She started looking sideways for a place to hide. She twisted and tripped on her own foot. She looked up only to come face to face with no one other than Yuki-Onna. "Keikan-san!" she exclaimed, shocked to see her. Yura froze that very moment. "Tsurara? What's the matter? Who-" the cool voice made Yura's eyes widen in fear and excitement. She couldn't decide which one mattered. The person who she had desperately longed for was no currently standing a few feet away from her.

"Y…Yura?" he questioned. His own eyes widening, as he stared at the girl before him. He was now currently in his night form. Yura bowed her head to avoid meeting his eyes, the eyes that said he had missed her…he had waited for her arrival for so long… and that… he was so happy…

Tsurara looked at her master then at the omyouji before sighing. Just awhile back, she and her master were discussing about the girl before them, and she had found out her master's feelings for the girl, who was supposedly their natural enemy. She had pestered him to go see her…if she would not come, but he had stubbornly refused. She smiled slowly. Now 'she' was here, things would become easier. She swiftly left before either could blink an eye. A very pregnant silence came between them. Yura took a breath of air. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by a fierce hug, by the man she loved himself.

"Nura-kun?" she whisphered. His chin was on her head. She felt the man give out a heavy sigh. "After all we've been through, its still 'Nura-kun', is it?" he muttered clearly disappointed. Yura would have laughed if it weren't for the position they were in. The arms around her removed themselves and Yura quickly missed the warmth they gave. She looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you a lot Rikuo." She said softly, but apparently the boy had heard it as he suddenly hugged her again. 'I missed you too…Yura…' he muttered. He grinned as he felt the girls slender arms wrap around him to return his hug. Tonight, they were contented to just have each other in their arms… tomorrow…would be different story though.


End file.
